


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by tsund0ku_library



Series: Sleeping on the Job [7]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Anal Sex, But mostly super fluff honestly, Christmas makes me sappy I guess, Didn't know I had it in me, For the whole Series, Inspired by Back to Black by wolvesofbrooklyn, It won't let me use the inspired by button any more so a blanket, M/M, Mega super fluff, Merry Christmas for real this time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Zero-Friction Orgasm, alcohol use, also, and, but I don't want to freak anyone out, it's so soft, it's very brief, knife, so very soft, socks make Solid excited, there's a knife, two paragraphs at most, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Christmas fluff time! Inspired by a combination of the titular Christmas song and that downright ridiculous crawl that Solid does in MGS4. Because of course Master Miller taught him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaz strode along the backs of the shivering recruits as they practiced a variety of army crawls, despite the blanket of snow coating the ground. The objective was to get the red flags that were strewn across the ground, bright red slashes in the perfect white of the snow.  
  
Kaz cleared his throat, focusing on a boy that was barely moving, trying desperately to ignore the perfect curve of David's back as he arched off of the ground, his ass indecently desirable, his brows furrowed in concentration, his front damp from a combination of melted snow and sweat, plumes of red fabric tucked into the waistband of his pants.  
  
"Mr. Locke, you'll get killed in a second on the battlefield if you don't fucking move your ass," he growled, just as David's hips pressed into the ground and thrust slowly back up as he carefully but swiftly moved forward, his knees spread wide. Now David was someone who knew how to move his ass. It was like he was begging to be fucked, even though every single other recruit was mimicking his movements. Although not with the same amount of finesse. If it weren't so goddamn cold, he'd've torn David's bottoms off, boxers and all, and had sex with him right there on the snowy ground, and not cared who was watching.  
  
As it was, he turned away to praise Jackie Stone on her excellent form. Master Miller tore into another recruit, reprimanding him for breaking his crawl to warm up by bouncing on the balls of his feet and rubbing his forearms through his wet shirtsleeves.  
  
"Good sneaking, Jefferson. Grade A work. The enemy won't be able to spot you if you jump up and down. Perhaps you should wave your arms around, too. Really get their attention." Kaz said sarcastically, shoving his hand into the pocket of his warm overcoat, the crutch crushed against him by his arm. The tips of his fingers were getting a little chilly. Jefferson cast a longing look at Kaz's coat before hitting the snowy ground once more.  
  
"S-S-sorry, Mm-Master Miller," he said frantically, his teeth chattering, making it difficult for him to force out his condolences. Kaz sighed, then extricated his hand from his coat pocket, gripping his crutch and stepping over two recruits to stop in front of David. Kaz made an inaudible noise in his throat as he appreciated David from this new perspective, following the curved line of his muscular back to the swell of his backside, his gorgeous ass spread apart as his knees pressed into the ground. It was like he _wanted_ to kill Kaz.  
  
Kaz used his crutch to draw a line in the snow just in front of David. "OK. It's nearly Christmas. All those that cross this line can quit. Forget about the red flags. I'll gather them up."  
  
There was a chorus of, "Yes, Master Miller"s and "Thank you, sir"s as every recruit made a beeline for the line, desperate for the warmth of a hot shower and dry clothes, their movements suddenly coordinated and swift. David allowed three shivering recruits to pass him before crossing the trampled line himself, quickly leaping from his crawl to a crouch and finally standing up tall, snapping a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" David said, with a practiced blankness on his face, his cheeks red and damp. He always looked so fucking good like this, flushed and sweaty. Kaz smiled at him, just to see the flush deepen.  
  
"What're you thanking me for, recruit?" he asked, his sweet smile darkening to a deadly smirk. "You're staying behind and collecting the rest of the flags with me."  
  
"Sir," he said, face still carefully blank, lowering the hand he'd raised in deference. Recruits bounded up next to him, saluting Kaz swiftly and dropping the red cloths into the bag that Kaz indicated before jogging away to the locker rooms, desperate to get the showers before all the hot water was gone. Finally, the last recruit disappeared with a murmured, "Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas, Master Miller." and Kaz turned back to David with a lascivious grin.  
  
"Now gather them up, recruit." David nodded and started to stride over to strip of crumpled fabric, but Kaz stopped him with a dark grin and a hand wrapped around his wrist. "What are you doing, David? Are you forgetting the mission parameters? On your stomach."  
  
David glanced at him with a bemused look but complied, hissing at the contact of snow to his freezing body once again. No matter what he said to the contrary, David loved being ordered around, being told what to do. He needed to have an objective to work towards. And Kaz was only too happy to help.  
  
David moved along the frozen ground, trying out every crawl that Kaz had taught him, the only noise the whisper of fabric rustling against the snow-covered ground as he eased his way towards his goals, collecting the ribbons.  
  
Kaz openly watched him, pangs of desire pooling in his gut as David swiftly collected the remaining red cloths, the waistband of his training pants steadily filling as he tucked them in for safekeeping.  
  
David's jaw began to quiver despite his best efforts, and Kaz considered relenting and helping him gather up the flags, but David chose that exact moment to resume the slightly impractical, but extremely enjoyable to witness, crawl that he'd been doing before, slowly raising up, back arching, then dropping to the ground, his body flush with cold earth, fingers tightening around the flag.  
  
Kaz shifted uncomfortably as he watched, fingers tapping impatiently as he got tired of this odd foreplay. He was done watching that beautiful body work, he was ready to feel it beneath his own.  
  
Kaz spotted Higgins striding towards him and sighed, finally tearing his eyes away from David's undulating body. He cleared his throat as David gathered the third to last one, teeth now audibly chattering.  
  
"Higgins," he grunted out, nodding to her. She was holding a bright yellow Manila folder, looking deeply annoyed. "You got reports for me?"  
She huffed angrily, a cloud of breath briefly obscuring her face. "Not hardly. I never get to do anything so exciting. Here; it's another gift for your little boy toy."  
  
Kaz accepted the envelope, recognizing Jaeger's looping, spiky handwriting spelling out David's address on base. He tossed it carelessly into the bag of discarded red cloths at his feet, scowling.  
  
"I understand why he's so popular, honestly." Higgins said, eyes on David's expert maneuvers on the cold ground, eyes tracking his ass as it rose and fell.  
  
Kaz growled and knocked his cane into her thigh. "Don't fucking ogle the boy."  
Higgins pinned him with a look that spoke how ludicrously hypocritical his orders were and rolled her eyes dramatically, marching away. Kaz returned his attentions David, who was now closing in on the last one.  
  
"<Looking good out there, boy. Arch your back a bit for your Master.>" Kaz ordered in Japanese, not expecting a response. To his shock and slight dismay, David glanced over his shoulder with a wide grin on his damp, pink face and complied.  
  
"<Do you like what you see, Master Miller?>" he asked through numb lips. Higgins snorted, audible even though she was some distance away. Kaz sighed, returning David's smile. Of course David would try and learn Japanese. Kaz felt something constricting his lungs, and coughed, to try and distract himself from the upswell of emotion in his chest. It really was a sweet gesture.  
  
Although he'd have to check himself when he muttered angrily in Japanese around David. What sort of incriminating things had he already said around him?  
  
"<If you're lucky, I'll show you after training whether or not I like it.>" Kaz promised him, and David turned back to his last objective, a renewed vigor fueling his limbs. Kaz watched amusedly as David's fingers closed around the last one and he bounced to his feet, jaw clenched against the chill, shaking his hands out. The front of his uniform was completely wet, causing it cling indecently to his body. Kaz waved him closer and David jogged over, trying to urge warmth back into his limbs.  
  
"Put them back into the bag," Kaz hit the bag thrown gracelessly on the ground with his cane, David freed the red swathes of fabric from his waistband. The strip of skin that David exposed when he tugged out the ribbons was dotted with goosebumps.  
  
"Here," Kaz said, shrugging out of his coat, shifting his cane so that he could get it off. He offered him the heavy coat, the harsh cold already biting through his clothing. "Wear this. Good work, David."  
  
David gratefully accepted the coat, slotting his arm through the normally unused right sleeve, pulling it over his cold, wet body and zipping it up all the way.  
  
"You know," Kaz said, hooking the handles of the bag on his cane and raising it for David to grab. "You'll warm up quicker if you get completely nude."  
  
"Doesn't that only work if there's another person who's also naked there to warm you up?" David asked, looping the bag around his wrist with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh, damn," Kaz said with mock sorrow. "I suppose I'll help you out, but only this once. My place, now."  
  
David fell into step beside him, the bag bumping into his hip. David made a startled noise when he spotted the envelope, and squinted at the address. "Hey, did Frank write me back? I hope he got my Christmas present-"  
  
"Higgins knows Japanese, by the way." Kaz said suddenly, tipping his head back to look at the gray sky. It was supposed to snow again soon.  
  
David stopped, standing stock still, all thoughts of Frank driven from his mind in the wake of this new dismaying piece of information.  
  
Kaz walked on without him before finally stopping and looking back at him, the odd tracks left by the combination of his cane and prosthetic leg in the snow unaccompanied by David's the last few feet. David was staring at him, horror plain on his face and cheeks finally losing the flush as he paled.  
  
"Shit," he said, not moving. Being suspected of a little crush was one thing. He could handle that. Being caught outright flirting with his instructor by a superior officer was damning.  
  
Kaz shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know."  
  
David tilted his head in confusion. "And... We're still going back to your place?" he asked carefully.  
  
Kaz snorted, shifting impatiently. "If by, "going back to my place", you mean, "we're going to go have very enthusiastic sex", then yes."  
  
David cleared his throat, a tinge of color returning to his cheeks. "OK, then. But if you don't mind my asking, what the fuck?"  
  
Kaz shrugged again. "Whether or not she knows doesn't really matter, now does it?"  
  
David stared at him, an irritated scowl pervading his face. "Seriously? After the lengths you went to _before_ to keep it from her? You're just OK with that?"  
  
Kaz fully turned towards him with an impatient huff. He was definitely feeling the chill now, without his warm coat to protect him. "Look, do you want to follow me or not?"  
  
David nodded, coming forward at once, the bag bumping against his hip, his hands curled deep within Kaz's coat pockets.  
  
"Then stop fucking worrying and _come with me_." Kaz said. David nodded again and trudged beside him in the snow, new snowflakes falling fast from the sky and tangling in his dark hair. David tugged his hood up against the new onslaught of wintry fury and tucked his chin into his chest, watching his feet press holes into the snow.  
  
Kaz clunked loudly up the steps to his apartment, the familiar jarring sound of his cane banging against the metal stairs somewhat comforting to David. Kaz worked the keys out of his pockets and gestured David impatiently in. David slipped inside, Kaz's apartment almost suffocatingly warm compared to the chill of the outdoors, unzipping his coat and slipping his socks and sneakers off. Kaz followed him in, waiting patiently for David to notice the difference in his surroundings.  
  
"So where do you want me to put the bag?" he asked, still not looking around, concentrating instead on slinging the coat over Kaz's coat rack, his hair damp with sweat and snowflakes that had melted into his hair.  
  
"Just set it down by the couch," Kaz said, taking off his own shoes, watching David closely.  
  
"OK. So there was one crawl that I didn't quite get the tactical advantage of- unless it was to remain as still as possible? That's probably it. But I'd still like to pick your brain about the practicalities-"  
  
"David," Kaz cut over him and David looked up, noticing for the first time the string of Christmas lights hung beneath the counter on the island, the tiny Christmas tree in the corner beside the television set, the miniature, snow-covered train that was trundling around a set of tracks on the coffee table.  
  
David's eyes went as wide as a child's on Christmas morning and he actually clapped his hand together as he took it all in, spinning around to look at the ball of mistletoe Kaz had hung on the ceiling just above the couch.  
  
"Kaz!" he exclaimed happily, bounding over to the Christmas tree crouching down to gently touch one of the bristly branches. He sniffed in the pine scent and looked up at Kaz with a delighted smile on his face. "It's real!"  
  
"Of course it's real. I had Mr. Downes pick it up for me. I told him to get me the prettiest, tiniest tree they had. Of course, I wasn't expecting it to be _quite_ so little, but there you are."  
  
David leapt to his feet and launched himself at Kaz, peppering his face with kisses. "I think it's perfect. But seriously, you don't even like Christmas!" he said, in between enthusiastic kisses.  
  
It was true. Coming from Japan, Christmas just wasn't a big deal. It was more seen as a children's holiday than anything else. When he'd come to the States to live with his lonely father, he'd been overwhelmed with the amount of attention it got here. There was an entire music genre devoted to it. That seemed like overkill to him. But Kaz had seen David's eyes light up every time he spotted a Christmas decoration, heard him singing Christmas carols in the shower. So he'd indulged him in this innocent whim.  
  
"But you do," Kaz pointed out, and David stopped kissing the corner of his mouth for a moment, meeting Kaz's eyes through his amber-tinted sunglasses, looking touched and happy. Then David shut his eyes and shoved Kaz against the counter and began undoing his pants, his deft fingers pulling at Kaz's belt buckle insistently and tugging it free of his belt loops. Kaz laughed against David's desperate mouth.  
  
"Had I known that Christmas decorations turned you on this much, I would've put them up a lot sooner." Kaz said slightly breathlessly, setting his cane down to push on David's shoulder, urging him to get up. David leaned back, stubbornly pressing his hips against Kaz's with a tiny frown.  
  
"It's not the decorations, Kaz. It's more the person that put them up." David said, rolling his hips against Kaz. Kaz groaned and tipped his head back, hat falling from his head to the counter with a soft thump. David took this opportunity to suck on Kaz's neck, his tongue slipping out to gently trace the skin there. Kaz laughed and pushed David away again.  
  
"Back off there, boy. We can't fuck yet; you need to take a hot shower." he said, an authoritative tone in his voice. Kaz laughed again at the look of intense disappointment on David's face.  
  
"But I'm just going to get all sweaty again," David protested, reaching up a hand to brush a lock of hair behind Kaz's ear.  
  
"It's not that. If I were to put my dick in you right now, my balls would freeze and snap off. Plus, what sort of survival instructor would I be if you were to die of pneumonia after one of my training sessions?" Kaz asked. David grumbled and gave him one last soft kiss before pulling away and unbuttoning his damp pants.  
  
"You're such a sweet talker," he said sourly, walking away and lifting his shirt up in one fluid motion as he went into Kaz's bedroom to shower. "It's your fault I'm below normal body temperature, you know!" David called out as he ran the shower, obediently waiting for it to heat up.  
  
"Remember, a HOT shower," he called back, picking up his cane and walking into his bedroom. The bathroom door clicked shut, and Kaz could hear the sputter of the water as the shower stream was interrupted by David's body.  
  
Kaz smirked to himself as he stripped off all of his clothing, carelessly leaving them in piles on the floor and crossing over to the dresser, completely naked as he rooted through his underwear drawer.  
  
"Ah-hah," he muttered triumphantly to himself as he tugged out a pair of bright red boxers and a matching hat. He tucked them beneath his arm and went back to the bed, sitting down and pulling them on. He sprawled out on his bed, carefully arranging himself to make the most alluring picture he could. Kaz left his prosthetic leg on. He'd need it for what he planned to do.  
  
Several minutes later, Kaz heard the water shut off and he snapped his head up from where it'd been lolling on the bed, his hand aimlessly, almost absent-mindedly, palming the growing bulge encased in the bright red boxers. He rolled onto his side and moved back to his former seductive position, a half-lidded smile gracing his handsome features, sunglasses resting low on his nose. Kaz listened, completely still, as David banged around in the bathroom before the door creaked open.  
  
"OK, I'm all warmed up," David declared, running a towel through his hair, a pair of Kaz's slightly too large sweatpants hanging low on his hips. "Can we- Holy fuck."  
  
David had found Kaz laying across the bed, dressed only in boxers that were imprinted with a large belt, trimmed with white faux fur. A Santa hat was perched on his blond head, tendrils of hair curling along his muscular shoulders. Kaz's grin widened as he patiently waited for him, allowing David a moment to drink in the scene before him. David's face went bright red and let the towel slip from his hands to the floor, his eyes fixed on Kaz's prone form. Kaz was pleased to note that the sweatpants immediately tented slightly at the crotch, and he patted the bed invitingly.  
  
"So have you been a naughty boy this Christmas?" Kaz drawled, putting a special emphasis on the "naughty". David swallowed hard and lurched forward, nearly tripping in his haste to join Kaz. Kaz laid back down and David curled over him, feet tucked beneath him, kissing him hungrily. Kaz bit his bottom lip softly, and David moaned against his mouth.  
  
"So you definitely have a major thing for older guys, then?" Kaz asked, his fingers playing against the bare skin of David's shoulder. David frowned.

"Shut up," David muttered, his hands cupping Kaz's face.  
  
"Now, now, you behave that way and you won't get any packages on this fine Christmas Eve." Kaz mock reprimanded him, struggling up into a sitting position. David eased back to give him some room, watching him with desire burning on his face. "And I have a rather special one for you. Now come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what a good boy you've been this year."  
  
"Yes, sir." David said, shifting onto his lap, straddling Kaz between his warm, strong thighs, wrapping his legs around him. Kaz tipped his head back and David accepted the invitation with typical verve, moving his lips against Kaz's excitedly. Kaz trailed his fingers lightly down David's spine, earning himself a ragged intake of breath and slipped his hand beneath the loose waistband of the sweats, making a pleased hum in his throat when he found his ass completely naked, apparently having forgone underwear.  
  
"Yeah, I need to start keeping underwear here," David said, almost apologetically.  
  
"You fucking kidding me?" Kaz said, beginning to trace curving designs on his bare ass. " _No_ ,"  
  
David laughed, leaning his forehead against Kaz's as he enjoyed the soft touches. Kaz leaned forward and nudged David's head back, and David complied, tilting back and allowing Kaz to explore his throat, his nose and lips just grazing skin that smelled of his own soap, his fingers gentle beneath the sweatpants.  
  
"Get the tub out, why don't you?" Kaz asked against his throat, and David knew exactly what he was talking about. He leaned back, holding on tightly to Kaz's shoulder with one hand as the other tugged open the nightstand drawer and drew out the container of lube and a condom, shutting the drawer with the back of his hand. He set it on the bed next to them, his thumb rubbing tenderly at the tense muscles of Kaz's shoulder as he took the lid off.  
  
Kaz slipped his hand out of David's pants and dipped his fingers into the slick substance, crooking his fingers to contain it all and returned to his place, slipping his fingers in and immediately going to the spot inside David that made him cry out in pleasure every time.  
  
"Fucking hell, Kaz," he gasped, his back arching and his hips pressing into Kaz's middle, and Kaz could feel that he was completely hard now. Kaz worked his hand expertly, the sweatpants soft against the back of his hand and David tight and hot around his fingers.  
  
David moaned, breath hitching in his throat and damp hair hanging in his eyes. He reached up and slipped Kaz's hat off and tossed it behind them, tangling his hand in Kaz's soft, bright hair and tugging it gently, making him tip his head back complacently.  
  
"Hm. I thought you liked my hat," Kaz said, a slight pout tugging at his full lips. David raised his eyebrows even as he rode Kaz's fingers like his life depended on it.  
  
"I do, Kaz. But I can't be going around, getting hard every time I see a Santa Claus hat." he huffed out, rubbing himself against Kaz's firm abdomen.  
  
"I don't know. I think it would be a little funny." Kaz said with a shrug, his shoulder lifting under David's stabilizing hand. He tugged his fingers back out and David let out a quiet whine. "Now, now, I can't have you having too much fun, now can I? I haven't gotten to the good part yet."  
  
Kaz put a warm hand on David's side, his index and middle fingers sticky, and pushed him off his lap. David stood up with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Drop your pants and get on your hands and knees at the end of the bed," Kaz ordered, pitching his voice down to the low growl that always set off a thrill of excitement in the pit of David's stomach. David looked at him through his long, lowered lashes and complied, undoing the tie that was tenuously holding them up and letting the pants fall to the clothing strewn floor, his large, erect dick flushed and wet looking. Kaz dragged his eyes hungrily up and down his naked form, still amazed that he got to fuck this boy with this ridiculously good body whenever he wanted.  
  
David padded across the floor and took his position, bracing himself enticingly against the bed, holding himself up with strong arms corded with thick muscles and tendons. He looked up at Kaz and let a mischievous smile burst across his face. "Don't keep me waiting too long, now. You don't want me to get cold again, now do you?"  
  
Kaz watched him lustily and pulled off the comical boxer shorts, flinging them carelessly away as he rolled the condom on and slicked himself up, looking at the large, thick dick that hung between David's legs. He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to where David was waiting for him, leaning heavily on the bed as he did so.  
  
Kaz leaned against the bed as he rested a sticky hand on David's lower back, eyes appreciatively tracing his ass once more. He leaned down and sucked a good portion of the meaty flesh of David's left buttock into his mouth, biting down hard, intending to make a bruise. David cried out, back arching away from the pain, and Kaz pulled away, leaving a damp spot.  
  
"Just fucking fuck me, Kaz," David growled out pleadingly, panting. " _Please_ ,"  
  
"Pushy today, aren't we?" Kaz said breathily, already lining himself up, horribly aroused from the growled please. "But it is Christmas..."  
  
"Please, Kaz," he said again, and Kaz pushed himself in.  
  
"Unnhg," David grunted, easily taking it, his hands clenching in the bedsheets in pain, head falling against his chest. Kaz waited impatiently for David to acclimate to his girth, rubbing soothingly at his hip.  
  
"There you go. Fuck, you feel so _good_ ," Kaz crooned to him, trying to relax him. "And just for me. You're all mine, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course, Master," David panted out, raising his head. He took a deep breath and then crushed his ass against Kaz, eliciting a moan from Kaz's parted lips. "Go ahead,"  
  
"You sure?" Kaz asked, even as he pulled out, preparing to thrust.  
  
"Kaz..." David said, and Kaz wasn't about to ask again. He pumped his hips fluidly, and David dropped down onto his forearms, canting his hips against Kaz desperately, moaning.  
  
"Do you have," Kaz asked, gripping tightly to David's warm hip. "Any idea how fucking hard you made me during training? How much I wanted to fuck you right there, in front of all of them?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" David asked, glancing back at him, his voice strained but his full lips quirked in a sly smile.  
  
"I should've," Kaz said, smoothly thrusting into David. "Show them all how desperate you are for this."  
  
"I'm- Aaah- not the only one who's desperate," David forced out, pressing his face against his forearms.  
  
Harsh pants fell out of Kaz's mouth, and he looked down at David, spread out beneath him, a hot flush spreading across his shoulders. He ran his hand appreciatively along the dips of his shoulders, following the curve of his back, his skin mottled with bruises, a combination of faded yellow bruises and dark, fresh purple blotches, caused by both training and Kaz himself. Kaz enjoyed the crush of his perfect ass against him, but he missed seeing David's face as he fucked him senseless.  
  
He leaned down, his hips still rocking into David, slickly sliding in and out of him, pressing his front flush with David's back, hand sliding down David's side and wrapping around his dripping dick, lazily pumping it with his still slightly slick hand.  
  
"Let me see you, boy," Kaz whispered into his ear, resting his chin on his shoulder, and David turned his head, his profile incredibly arousing, eyes slitted open, blue peeking through his thick, long lashes, sweat running down his temple and the skin across the bridge of his nose a deep pink, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Kaz?" David asked breathlessly, his voice low. Kaz rolled his hips still faster, nipping at his earlobe affectionately. David gasped as Kaz hit the exact right spot inside him.  
  
"There," David moaned, and pushed back insistently against Kaz's hips. "Oh, god, _right there."_  
  
"David," he ground out, his abdomen tightening with the promise of a fantastic orgasm. He fought it, speeding up his hand on David's dick. "David, I'm nearly there,"  
  
"Go ahead, Kaz," David urged him, opening his eye a tad more to look up at him. " _Please_ , Master,"  
  
Kaz let out a low groan and dropped David's dick, wrapping his strong arm around David's middle and clinging to him, his steady rhythm stuttering but still hitting David's prostate on every stroke. Just as he climaxed, he reached up and grabbed a fistful of David's dark hair, tugging his head back and exposing his neck, biting down on the soft skin and sucking a tiny bruise into it. He broke away as he orgasmed, gasping, David still rocking forcefully back against him.  
  
"<You're so good for me, you beautiful boy,>" he moaned in Japanese, still weakly thrusting. "<What are you doing with an old fuck like me?>"  
  
"Master," David gasped as Kaz finally stilled, laying his head down, panting hard, his hair soft against David's skin and his sweaty front sticking to David's back, panting hard. They stayed like that for a moment while Kaz caught his breath, dazed by his climax. Finally, he tugged himself out of David and rolled off of him, falling to the bed and throwing his arm over his forehead, eyes shut beneath the sunglasses.  
  
David propped himself up on his arm, grinning and reaching down to run his fingers through Kaz's hair. "Did I wear you out, old man?"

"Shit, David," Kaz said, opening his eyes, chest still rising and falling rapidly. "You're going to be the death of me, kid, you know that?"  
  
David laughed and withdrew his hand, standing up. Kaz noticed his achingly hard dick and he lurched up, catching David's hand. "Where are you going?"  
  
David looked down at him, an embarrassed, confused expression crossing his face. "I was going to, you know. _Take care_ of myself." he forced out with difficulty, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Kaz let out an affronted noise and pulled him roughly back to the bed. Did David really think Kaz incapable of getting him off?  
  
"We're not done here," he reprimanded him annoyedly, his pride horribly wounded. "You honestly thought I'd start something and not finish it? I'll take care of you, thank you."  
  
David fell back against the bed, laughing and raising his hands in surrender. "OK, OK. Kaz."

Kaz looked him over before sliding off the bed. "Hang on," he said, reaching past David to grab the discarded Santa hat off the floor and slipping it over his head. "Now I'm ready,"  
  
"Kaz," he sighed, sitting up and pressing the heels of his hands to his face in embarrassment.  
  
"What?" he asked coyly, dropping to his knees, ignoring the immediate discomfort that this position caused his bad leg. He didn't imagine that he'd be here for very long at all. David looked down at him, opening his legs automatically to allow him admittance when Kaz tugged at his knee.  
  
"Oh, shit, Kaz, I'm really close you don't- Holy hell. Holy _fucking_ hell," he gasped, as Kaz's warm, wet mouth enveloped him.  
  
"Kaz," David gasped out, bucking into Kaz's mouth helplessly, his head falling back and his hand nestling around Kaz's neck, supporting himself with his other arm. Kaz smirked around David's dick, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked in, hard. An air of smugness exuded from him as David moaned and panted, and suddenly every muscle in David's body tensed and he held himself above the bed.  
  
"Kaz, you need to let go," David warned, looking down at him seriously, toes clenching with effort as he tried to fight back his climax. Kaz ignored him, tongue batting against the underside of his dick. "Goddamn it, Kaz, _let go_ ,"  
  
Kaz finally listened, pulling off with a purposefully loud, wet pop, the look on his face positively lewd. Kaz stroked him once, watching David, wanting to see his orgasm hit him. David met his gaze and immediately came, his dark hair flopping on his forehead, his full, pink mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut, his long lashes fanning out over his reddened cheekbones. David's hips jerked into Kaz's hand erratically, semen splattering all across Kaz's chest and hand. Some even fell onto Kaz's thigh, and he chuckled, looking down at his lap, the white bauble on his hat bobbing merrily.  
  
"That didn't take very long, now did it?" Kaz asked, smirking at him. David looked down at him through unfocused eyes, his breath still coming hard and fast through his mouth.  
  
"I told you," David muttered, pushing himself up on slightly unsteady legs to help Kaz to his feet. Kaz seized his hand with a strong grip and David hauled him up, looking at the mess he'd left across his mentor's body. David certainly appreciated seeing Kaz clad in nothing but the Santa hat, and he couldn't help but like seeing Kaz so marked by him, so obviously affected by being with him. David rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, casting his eyes downward, ashamed of himself.  
  
"Now I guess you have to shower," David said, not quite meeting his eyes. Kaz found the embarrassment that always followed David's release both endearing and frustrating. He just wanted David to have a good time, he didn't want him getting all ashamed about getting off. Kaz just wanted to make him feel good.  
  
"I suppose I do. I can't believe you wanted to go and masturbate and you weren't even going to let me watch!" Kaz exclaimed in mock affront, slipping his hand around David's waist. David looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Why would you want to watch me?" David asked, dark brows drawing together in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Kaz said sarcastically. "Why'd you like watching Jaeger get himself off?"  
  
David coughed, his cheeks tinged a slightly darker shade of pink. "That was different. I'm not- It's not pretty when I do it."

Kaz arched a light brow. "You thought he was pretty? That wasn't pretty. You've clearly never seen the faces you make when you-"  
  
"Kaz," he moaned pleadingly, pressing his burning face in a clean spot on his chest. Kaz patted his bare back consolingly, resting his cheek against David's still partially damp hair.  
  
"I'm just saying. I think it's pretty." he said with a shrug. "Hand me my crutch,"  
  
David pulled away and grabbed the crutch from where it had fallen to the ground at some point, unnoticed by either of them. Kaz settled into it, and David tugged the Santa hat off his head and tossed it onto the bed.  
  
Kaz maneuvered himself to the edge of his bed, working the straps of his prosthetic leg off and setting it aside, standing up. David was facing away from him, stepping into the sweatpants and tugging them up. Kaz watched David's ass disappear into the shapeless fabric of his sweatpants with a sorrowful expression.  
  
"Mm," Kaz said, coming up behind him and kissing his neck, his hand cupping his ass briefly and squeezing gently through the pants. "I'm going to go shower. That was good, David."  
  
David tipped his head to the the side, offering more of his neck to Kaz, a slight smile curving his lips at Kaz's praise.  
  
"I thought it was really good, too, Kaz." David said, patting the side of Kaz's head before turning around and removing his aviators, looking into his clouded gray eyes. Kaz looked down at him, the only thing he could see clearly David's face.  
  
"Now clean this fucking mess up," Kaz ordered, and David laughed, trailing a hand lightly down Kaz's chest before sidestepping him and picking up the strewn clothing.  
  
"Goddamn slob," he added, smacking David lightly on the ass before going to the bathroom to clean up. David watched him go, wondering if it'd be weird to knock on the door and ask if he could wash Kaz's hair. He just really wanted to shampoo it.  
  
Deciding that it would definitely be overstepping his bounds, he collected the rest of the clothing on the floor and the still wet towel and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper, the shower sputtering away in the background. He pulled on one of Kaz's old, faded t-shirts, breathing in the musty scent of the drawer and the faint scent of laundry detergent and snatching the Santa hat from the rumpled bed before padding out into the kitchen and hanging up Kaz's hats. He washed the crusty plates piled in the sink, thinking that he'd wait to leave until Kaz came out of the shower.  
  
David was just finishing off drying the plates and putting them away when he heard the shower click off. He dried off his hands and pulled on his boots, wondering if Kaz would let him borrow one of his coats.  
  
About twenty minutes later, David sat on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, bumping his head rhythmically against the door as he waited for Kaz. He ignored the dull ache of the bruise that had formed on his ass as he tried to work out how he'd explain the mark that was obviously a bite mark on a somewhat delicate part of his anatomy to his fellow recruits. Deciding that he'd just ignore the speculation or possibly just face the lockers as he showered and hope no one noticed that he was trying to hide something, he let out a gusty sigh. David'd forgotten about Kaz's lengthy after shower routine. He supposed that to look that good, you had to take care of yourself, but what exactly was he doing in there?  
  
Finally, Kaz came out of the bathroom, ambling around completely nude, his damp, darkened hair bound in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and his hand wrapped around his crutch. Kaz had his prosthetic leg tucked beneath his arm, and maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed and sat down, immediately reaching for his sunglasses and settling them on the bridge of his nose. David swallowed and looked at the Christmas lights strung up on the island, crossing his arms over his knees, mentally reprimanding himself for being so fucking horny around Master Miller.  
  
"So I was thinking that tonight- What're you doing, David?" Kaz asked sharply, looking over at David sitting on the floor, pausing in pulling up his underwear.  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye before I left." David explained, hopping to his feet. Kaz frowned deeply as he finished tugging up his underwear, pulling the tub of ointment closer to him and uncapping it, smearing it on the end of his leg and buckling his prosthetic leg in place.  
  
"Leaving? You're not leaving." Kaz words didn't sound quite as harsh as he'd intended them to. Instead, he sounded hurt and unsure. Kaz buckled the sheath for his ever present knife in place and lurched to his feet and went to the dresser to fish out a shirt and a pair of pants. "Why would you leave? I'm cooking!" Kaz called out a bit stronger, rooting through his drawers and pulling out a white tank top.  
  
"You can cook?" David asked skeptically, leaning against the door and crossing his socked feet at the ankle, having removed his shoes so that he could come talk to Kaz.  
  
"Of course I can. You know I can!" Kaz said, bemused, tucking the sweatpants under his arm and crossing back to the bed to put them on. "Who the fuck did you think made those brownies I've been putting in your locker?"  
  
"Oh, fuck, that was you?" David said, relief coloring his tone. "I thought it was some Secret Santa thing that Kirsten signed me up for. I've been trying to figure out who it is for weeks. I guess I get to keep the Borders gift card, then."  
  
Kaz looked over at him, distaste curling his mouth downwards. "You've been eating them without even knowing who they were from?" It was so like _him_ , that Kaz felt the old anger, the old bile rise and flare in his chest. _Big Boss_ would eat anything set in front of him, whether or not it looked edible. For a moment, Kaz hated himself for walking back down this road and almost Solid, too, for leading him there.  
  
"Uh, well, they looked really good! Thank you. I liked the chocolate chips-" David tried, shifting unconsciously into a defensive stance, but Kaz pushed himself to his feet aggressively, his knuckles turning white from clenching around the crutch. He stormed over to David and glowered at him, mouth set in a firm line. David leaned away from him, tucking his arms around himself, his feet positioned as though he expected Kaz to knock him over.  
  
"Eating food from an unknown source?" he asked, disgust and derision dripping from his every word. "Don't be such an goddamn idiot, recruit. A highly trained soldier getting felled by poison?" he spat out, and David recoiled further into himself, looking as meek as someone with such broad shoulders and thick biceps could. David's stomach sank at the unfamiliar term in this private setting, and his chin drooped, but he maintained eye contact stubbornly. "You're lucky I gave them to you."  
  
"Sorry, Kaz, I just didn't think that-" David tried again, his rumpled brown hair making him look like a kicked puppy.  
  
"Exactly, you didn't think, did you?" Kaz said angrily, before he could stop himself. He looked David over, taking in his contrite, ashamed posture, his guilty expression. It wasn't David's fault. It wasn't his fault that Kaz was getting riled up over fucking dessert. And Kaz had him with his tail between his legs over painful memories of things long past, things that barely even mattered anymore. And yet Kaz was still reacting like this. It was pathetic.  
  
Kaz huffed out a sigh, leaning his crutch against the wall and clapped a hand to David's shoulder.  
  
"Look, just be more careful. Don't take candy from strangers and all that. I still can't believe you just ate them." David shrugged beneath his hand, and Kaz slid his hand over his shoulder and cupped the back of his neck, rubbing it in apology. David smiled, relieved, and leaned into Kaz's hand, relaxing as he dropped his defensive stance.  
  
"Just don't let my weakness for free brownies get out," David said with a crooked smile. Kaz returned it, shoving the tired, ancient anger back into the recesses of his mind where it belonged.  
  
"So can I borrow a coat? It's coming down pretty heavy out there-" David started, but Kaz cut across him.  
  
"You're right, it is pretty chilly out there. How about I make you a drink to warm you up?"  
  
"Uhm, sure, Kaz." David said hesitantly, clearly trying to avoid upsetting Kaz again. He was used to Kaz's unpredictable and often seemingly unwarranted mood swings, but that didn't mean that he knew how to handle them yet.

David's hesitance didn't go unnoticed, and Kaz cursed his short temper as he picked up his crutch and led him back out into the kitchen, wishing that he could get a better handle on himself. At least this time it was working for him instead of against him.  
  
"I think there's a box of decorations over there somewhere, if you want to dress up the tree," Kaz said, jerking his chin at the cabinet that all of his photos rested upon. In truth, he'd bought them just the other day so that David could have fun decorating his tiny tree, but he wasn't about to tell David that.  
  
David brightened visibly. "Really?" He squatted by the cabinet and opened the door with a loud squeak, peering in uncertainly. David found the box of haphazardly thrown together decorations immediately, and he bounded over the coffee table, easily clearing the still chugging train to get to the tree, his prize tucked under his arm.  
  
Kaz chuckled as he sat the kettle on the burner and lit it, the blue flame flickering mesmerizingly beneath it.  
  
David sat crossed-legged on the floor, happily untangling the hooks of the ornaments and laying them out on the floor, lining them up as though he had to inspect them before they earned the distinct privilege of going on the tree. Kaz joined him by the tiny tree, looking down at him fondly, leaning on his crutch.  
  
David glanced up at him before beginning to carefully hang red and green baubles on the tree's delicate branches, his face the picture of contentment.  
  
"It needs some decorations over here," Kaz pointed out, pointing the completely bare left side. David tried to pass him a little schnauzer ornament, but Kaz refused, shaking his head. "Nah, I've never really been into the whole decorating thing."  
  
David shrugged, placing the schnauzer near the top of the tree. Kaz listened to the kettle warming as he watched David carefully arrange the decorations on the tree.  
  
"You missed a spot," Kaz needled him, nodding at a bare patch, and David huffed and forced an ornament into his hand.  
  
"Here, why don't you show me where I went wrong? Just hang up an ornament, Kaz. It's fun." Kaz dubiously accepted the silver ball before bending and hanging the ornament on the tree, in the spot that he'd indicated to Solid.  
  
"Nope. Doesn't really do it for me. I guess not all of us have Christmas fetishes." Kaz said, shrugging, even as he stretched out his hand for another. David rolled his eyes and passed him another ornament, unable to keep the tiny, happy smile off of his face.  
  
They decorated the tree in companionable silence, which was broken only by the high pitched squealing of the kettle. Kaz hung the tiny silver candy cane and then turned his attention towards the kettle, gripping his crutch and making his way towards the stove.  
  
Kaz busied himself with the drinks, shutting off the burner and retrieving two large mugs from the cupboard. David hung the last of the ornaments and rose from his spot on the floor, following him into the kitchen. Kaz finished making the first drink and slid it across the counter towards him.  
  
"There you go, a little pick-me-up," Kaz said jovially. "Be careful; it's hot."  
  
David picked it up, lips pursing as he blew on the top to try and cool it down a bit before he took a sip. He immediately spluttered and coughed, holding the mug away from him. Kaz laughed.  
  
"I did warn you that it was hot," he pointed out, shaking his head.  
  
"It's not that!" David choked out. "There's not a drop of coffee in this! What'd you put in it?!"  
  
"Well, considering as it started out life as hot chocolate, there better not be any coffee." Kaz said, smirking.  
  
"Hot chocolate?!" he spluttered, wiping errant drops of liquid from his mouth. "This is supposed to be hot chocolate? What did you do? Upend the whole bottle of liquor into this mug?"  
  
"C'mon, it's not that bad," Kaz said reproachfully, taking the mug from him and sipping it. He broke away, coughing. David laughed at him before taking the mug from him and taking another swig.  
  
"OK, it's a little strong," Kaz conceded, pulling the other mug towards him and stirring the hot chocolate into the water. He poured a generous amount of liquor into it, and David snorted beside him.

  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just have the alcohol?" he asked, sipping his enhanced hot chocolate with a dubious expression on his face, unsure whether or not the warmth steadily spreading in his belly was from the liquor or the hot chocolate.  
  
"Come now, David! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Kaz asked, bumping his shoulder carefully so as to avoid spilling a drop of the precious drink. "So what do you say? You going to stay for dinner?"  
  
"What about the Christmas dinner thing at the mess hall?" David asked, leaning on the counter and turning towards him.  
  
"My cooking is ten times better than that slop they'll serve you at the mess hall." Kaz said, frowning as he sat his drink down on the counter.  
  
"Well, if you're offering, I guess I have to," David said with a grin. "Although, I thought it was customary to buy your date dinner before having sex with them."  
  
Kaz shrugged, sliding closer to him. "Who says we can't do both? I'm a modern man," Kaz said breezily, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"So what are we making?" David asked, slanting his eyes downward to look at Kaz. "Tonjiru? Hiyayakko?"  
  
Kaz pulled away and let a wide smile split his face. "Hamburgers!"  
  
David's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Hamburgers?" he asked blankly.  
  
Kaz nodded enthusiastically, his ponytail bouncing. He turned away to open the refrigerator and carefully pulled out the large slab of shrink-wrapped meat that had been thawing from a deep freeze for that last couple days in preparation for his plans on Christmas Eve. "Yeah, what's wrong with that? Done right, and they're a goddamn delicacy. Something that Americans just don't get is that you need to add a little spice, a little flavor to something to pull it from a boring dish to a great one. What do you want as a side?"  
  
David shrugged, setting his nearly empty cup down, already feeling a little lighter, a little warmer from whatever Kaz had spiked it with. "I like potatoes, I guess. Like mashed potatoes. If you have potatoes."  
  
"Everybody has potatoes." Kaz said, opening a cabinet and retrieving a bag of potatoes. "Why don't you turn on the radio? I like to listen to some music when I cook."  
  
David glanced around the kitchen and spotted the radio sitting on the cabinet, nestled among his photos. David switched it on and fiddled industriously with the dial, looking for something that he recognized until he settled on a slightly staticky Christmas music station that promised, "Wholesome holiday tunes for the entire family this fine Christmas Eve".  
  
"Really?" Kaz snorted, rolling his eyes at his choice.  
  
David shrugged, unperturbed. "It _is_ Christmas, after all." He untwisted the tie on the bag of potatoes and grabbed out five. "Is this enough?"  
  
Kaz glanced over at him as he pulled his grill-style skillet out of a cupboard and set it on the stove. "Yeah, that should be good. Just rinse them off and cube them. Most of the nutrients in potatoes are found in the skin, anyway. No reason to waste time peeling."  
  
David grunted in agreement and set the potatoes on the counter by the sink, putting the bag back in the cabinet.  
  
Kaz turned away to collect a bowl and the spices he needed to mix into the ground beef, listening as David switched the faucet on, rinsing the potatoes off in the spray, humming cheerfully along with the song. Kaz recognized the song, even knew most of the words. Having it drummed into your skull every single year at the grocery store would do that to a person, he supposed.  
  
" _If_ _you_ _pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze, for the holidays you can't beat home sweet home,"_ Kaz sang out without any warning, causing David to jump and nearly drop the slippery vegetables. David set the potatoes down on the counter and shut the water off, staring wide-eyed at the back Kaz's head.  
  
Kaz continued singing, still measuring out the spices nonchalantly into the bowl as though he weren't unleashing a truly terrible rendition of, "Home for the Holidays" on both their ears. He knew well-enough that he wasn't the _best_ singer, but surely he couldn't be as bad as everyone seemed to think, could he?  
  
" _Met a man who lived in TENNESSEE, and he was heading for PENNSYLVANIA and some home-cooked pumpkin-_ Ah!" Kaz broke off abruptly as he was unexpectedly enveloped n David's warm grip, his arm tightly wrapped around Kaz's middle. He would have fallen without the aid of his crutch if David hadn't held him securely against his body, the side of his hip pressed against Kaz's.  
  
David hummed along with the song, a wide grin on his face as he whirled them around the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the sharp corners of the counters. Kaz laughed despite himself, David's cheerful exuberance infectious, and allowed himself to be whisked around the kitchen without much resistance.  
  
With a flourish as the song ended, David dipped Kaz low to the ground, the end of his ponytail nearly brushing the ground, his bicep bulging with the effort he was exerting in holding up Kaz, but the easy, happy smile was still curving his lips.  
  
"You'd better not fucking drop me, David." Kaz said, trying to sound threatening, but the bite behind his words was softened considerably by the laughter that still tinged his tone, clinging tightly to David's shoulders, the measuring spoon cutting into his hand.  
  
David laughed, his face open and carefree. He kissed the underside of Kaz's jaw tenderly, his usual stubble noticeably absent, and carefully righted him, not pulling away until he was certain that Kaz was steady.  
  
Kaz sniffed, and set the spoon down to adjust his ponytail. "You're a weird kid, David."  
  
David frowned. "Don't call me kid."  
  
"Cut up those potatoes for me, _kid_." Kaz said, emphasizing the last word teasingly. David grumbled to himself but fished a threateningly oversized knife out of the knife block, setting it on the counter and snatching a couple of paper towels to dry off the potatoes.  
  
Kaz turned back to his bowl of spices and opened the half-pound package of meat and dumped it unceremoniously into the mixture, awkwardly avoiding touching the meat with his bare hand. He selected a wooden spoon from his cup of cooking utensils, humming "Home for the Holidays" to himself as the radio promised a commercial free broadcast for the rest of the evening, which seemed ridiculous to Kaz, seeing as the broadcaster was interrupting the music for the announcement.  
  
Kaz mixed the spices into the meat, realizing that David probably didn't know where he kept the cutting boards.  
  
"Hey, do you know-" Kaz started to ask, half-turning, when he caught sight of David. His mouth fell open in abject horror, almost unable to process what he was seeing. "David, what the _fuck_?"  
  
David looked up innocently, as though he hadn't been about to cut the raw potatoes on the bare counter, without so much as a paper towel beneath it. "What?"  
  
"David, you can't seriously think that you're supposed cut things on the unprotected counter?! Jesus Christ, have you ever been in a fucking kitchen before?"  
  
David shrugged, almost rubbing the back of his neck before remembering that he was holding a knife. He awkwardly laid it down on the counter, looking sheepish. "I've never really cooked before."  
  
"Really," Kaz said flatly, shaking his head. "It doesn't show. The cutting boards are in that cupboard, you _animal_."  
  
David moved to retrieve the cutting board, but stopped when he heard the song that was now playing on the radio.  
  
"Eartha Kitt!" he said delightedly, gesturing to the radio. "I love this song." David immediately began to sing along, evidently knowing all of the lyrics by heart. He actually had a decent voice, low and raspy and yet somehow still clear, but Kaz was more than slightly distracted by the movement of his hips, which were twisting in time with the tune, even as he bent over to grab the cutting board.  
  
Kaz chuckled, leaning against the counter, openly watching David's little performance. David caught his eye as he straightened up, but instead of stopping and looking embarrassed as Kaz had expected, a sly smile spread across his face and he came closer, still singing along with the radio. David leaned in and pressed his palms flat against the cabinet on either side of Kaz's head, pinning his head between his hands. Kaz raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't move away.  
  
" _Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._ " David's gaze dropped from Kaz's eyes to his lips, and Kaz puckered his mouth slightly, expecting a kiss. Instead, David pushed away from him, swaying his body enticingly as he moved back over to the cutting board, still singing. " _Next year I can be just as good, if you check off my Christmas list."_  
  
Kaz watched him, amusement and lust playing across his face, thinking that that poor Santa fucker was a goner if David had phrased all of his Christmas wishes like this. Kaz would actually buy him a fucking yacht if he would just keep rolling his hips like that.  
  
David's ability to multitask was truly commendable, seeing as he was doing all this while cutting the potatoes into near exactly uniform cubes. Kaz would definitely have to remember the recipe he had used on the spiked hot chocolate. It was _perfect_.  
  
David made quick work of the potatoes and nudged them into a little pile in the middle of the cutting board before setting the knife down beside the cutting board and facing Kaz again, looking ridiculous and sexy and _happy_. It was rare to catch David like this, simply goofing off, not a trace of his normal serious disposition in sight, and Kaz was ridiculously pleased that he was the one there to witness it.  
  
" _Santa, baby, forgot to mention one little thing- a ring._ " David wiggled his ring finger comically with a sloppy grin on his face, moving towards Kaz. " _And I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the-_ " David broke off as Kaz leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged him in for a deep kiss, David's nose knocking his sunglasses askew. Kaz slid his hand down his chest, hooking two fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants and tugging it lower. Not too much lower; just low enough to expose the hollow of David's hip, mindful of the fact that they had all the elements of a great dinner going but not being able to stand watching David's performance without touching him at least a little.  
  
Kaz pressed his thumb into the dip he found beneath the sweatpants, his other fingers pressing through the thick fabric, tilting his head as David deepened the kiss. David slipped his arm around Kaz's middle and pulled him closer, his other hand resting on Kaz's shoulder.  
  
David broke away, his breath ragged. He reached up and readjusted Kaz's sunglasses for him, a playful smile curving his lips. "So now who's turned on by Christmas?"  
  
Kaz rolled his eyes, even as he slid his hand over David's clothed backside and squeezed it appreciatively, once more thankful that he'd forgone underwear. "You're such a little _shit_."

Kaz smacked his ass affectionately before reaching up and grabbing David's chin, gently positioning his head so that he could press a kiss to his temple. "Now grab a pot and dump the potatoes in it; I'm about to teach you how to make your very first side dish."  
  
Kaz did indeed teach David how to make mashed potatoes and even how to make flavorful hamburgers and emerged from the kitchen mostly unscathed, aside from a bandage wrapped around Kaz's hand. There was a few close calls, including one involving the fatty renderings of the meat and Kaz being unused to cooking for more than himself which had resulted in the bandage.

("See, that's the trick to a good burger is high quality meat with a high fat content. You just cook the fat off and leave the flavor. Put the next one in."

"Kaz, are you sure there's enough room in there? Maybe we should wait-"

"Are you questioning me, boy? Give here, I'll do it if you're too scared of the grease to- FUCK!"

"Shit, Master Mill- Kaz are you OK?"

"Fuck, David, I only have one hand left, and now the back is all burnt to hell? Fucking great."

"I'll go get the first aid kit. But I did-"

"Shut the fuck up.")

But aside from that little incident, it was a mostly smooth operation.  
  
Mixing alcoholic hot chocolate and cooking might not have been the brightest idea, but Kaz wouldn't have changed it for the world. Or an uninjured hand.  
  
A few close calls and tipsy bouts of singing along with the radio later, David and Kaz were seated beside one another on the couch, Christmas music still playing softly from the crackling speakers of the radio, nearly emptied plates sitting on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
David's legs were spread, feet planted on the floor and elbows resting on his knees as he happily finished the rest of his hamburger, which was tucked between two pieces of bread because Kaz'd realized that he'd forgotten to buy hamburger buns.  
  
Kaz leaned back on the couch and watched him, before looking down and flexing his hand beneath his bandage, his partially eaten burger sitting on his plate. "So. How was it?"  
  
David looked over his shoulder at him with his eyebrows raised. "It's really-" he started to say through his mouthful, before accidentally letting a small chunk of meat fall onto Kaz's white shirt. He swallowed and reached back and picked it off of him, dropping it onto his own plate, looking apologetic. "Shit. Sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your shirt."  
  
Kaz shrugged, absent-mindedly rubbing at the small damp spot the meat had left with his knuckles of his injured hand. "It's fine. It's not like anybody will see this shirt. Doesn't matter."  
  
"I like seeing you look like this, though." David said, looking him over appreciatively. David finished the rest of his food and knocked Kaz's plate towards him. "Eat! You literally lost skin on the back of your hand for this meal."  
  
Kaz grabbed his own burger and arched a brow at David, looking bemused. "What- you like it when I look like a slob?"  
  
"No, you don't look like a slob!" David said, shaking his head vehemently. "You look good! You look- you look relaxed. Happy." he added, glancing over his shoulder at Kaz before grabbing his cup of water.  
  
"The sweats do it for you, huh?" he asked. David shrugged and nodded, draining his glass of water.  
  
Kaz grinned and tore off a bite of his food, pleased by this admittance. "If you like this, you should see me in thigh-highs, then." he joked, mumbling around a mouthful of burger, nudging David playfully. To his surprise, David made a choking sound as heat crept into his cheeks and he shifted away from Kaz uncomfortably.  
  
"You'd actually like that?" Kaz asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uhm, the potatoes were really good, Kaz!" David said quickly, standing up and grabbing his dirty plate. "You done with your plate?"  
  
Kaz shook his head, waving him off with his mostly eaten burger still in hand. Kaz leaned back into the couch as David went to the kitchen and assessed the situation, chewing thoughtfully. He'd meant the thigh-highs as a joke, thinking that they would look absolutely ridiculous with the left foot of the sock flopping uselessly, but if that turned David on, that was even better.  
  
Kaz heard the water switch on and he looked over at David, who was squirting soap onto a brush. "C'mon, get back over here and sit down. You don't need to do my dishes for me."  
  
"I already did!" David said plaintively, sounding hurt as he cleaned the plate. "You didn't notice?"  
  
"Uh, sure. 'Course I noticed." Kaz lied. "Thanks, kid. That was decent of you."  
  
David frowned, pausing in his efforts to rid the plate of the remnants of their Christmas Eve dinner to look back him. "I'm not a kid. And you're not an old fuck, either." David said, remembering what Kaz had said earlier that evening, back in the bedroom.  
  
Kaz chuckled, finishing off the last bite of his burger and hoisting himself to his feet with his crutch, coming up behind David. "You caught that, huh? It's fine; I know I'm an old fuck. And-" he added, pressing into David's back, leaning against him. "I happen to know that old fucks with alcoholic tendencies are your type."  
  
"I don't have a type," David said, slightly unevenly as he shut off the water.  
  
"Sure, sure." Kaz said amicably, dropping a kiss on the side of his neck before pulling away.  
"I really should get going, Kaz." David said ruefully, drying his freshly cleaned, warm plate and setting it back in the cupboard. "Jeremy'll notice if I'm not in my bunk soon."  
  
"You'd really leave on Christmas Eve without dessert?" Kaz asked suggestively. David perked up.  
  
"Do you have any of those brownies left- Oh." David said, catching sight of Kaz's face, a light brow arching over his aviators.  
  
"You really are too young for me, aren't you?" Kaz sighed, walking over to the coatrack and rooting through the pockets of his coats, before he finally triumphantly tugged a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Aha! How about you stay for a bit and have a smoke on me. For Christmastimes' sake?"  
  
David rubbed the back of his neck, looking both excited by the prospect and put out. "You know about that?"  
  
Kaz snorted as he tossed the pack to him before making his way back to the couch. "You're not half as sneaky as you think you are, David. C'mere. Come sit down with me."  
  
David grumbled as he sidled around the island and rejoined him on the couch, resting his elbow on his knee as he lit the cigarette with the lighter he had found helpfully nestled among the long, white cigarettes.  
  
He offered the pack to Kaz, who refused. David tossed the pack onto the coffee table, his first exhale of smoke a happy sigh. He looked over at Kaz, the lit cigarette pressed between his lips.  
  
"Thanks for this, Kaz. Thanks for all of this. The cooking, the brownies, the decorations, the whole night." he mumbled earnestly around the cigarette, smoke unfurling from the end and curling in the air.  
  
"Merry Christmas, David." Kaz said simply, smiling at him.  
  
David tapped ash onto the dirty plate that was still sitting on the coffee table before leaning forward and pressing a smoky kiss to the corner of Kaz's mouth, the cigarette held a careful distance away. "Merry Christmas, Kaz." he whispered, before pulling away and settling back into his former position, bringing the cigarette back to his lips and sucking in, his cheeks hollowing out.  
  
"So, are you going to stay tonight?" Kaz asked casually, eyes on the back of David's head.  
David looked regretfully back at him, exhaling a puff of smoke.  
  
"I shouldn't," he said, but his voice was doubtful, unsure.

Kaz grinned, knowing that he won. Kaz moved in closer, feeling the heat that almost always radiated from David. Kaz rested his chin on David's shoulder, so that he could whisper into his ear.  
  
"What if I were to leave the knife sheath on with the thigh highs, then?" Kaz asked softly, his breath tickling David's sensitive neck. David's knees suddenly clamped shut, his face red. Kaz reached over and plucked the cigarette from David's lips and took a drag, feeling David's heavy gaze on his every movement. He exhaled through his nose and leaned over and stubbed it out in the plate.  
  
"I wasn't finished with that," David protested weakly as Kaz set his bandaged hand onto his knee.  
  
"Oh, well," Kaz commented without remorse, slipping his hand between David's tightly clamped thighs. David shifted, spreading his legs slightly, but then his gaze fell on the white bandage on the back Kaz's hand. He tried to slide away, but Kaz held fast, his fingers biting into David's muscled thigh as he pinned him in place.  
  
"Kaz, your hand-" he tried, but Kaz simply pressed even closer, sliding his hand tantalizingly along the inside of David's thigh before palming the bulge that had just formed in David's ill fitting sweat pants. He was already almost completely erect, simply from the mental image the Kaz had planted there and a few gentle touches. Kaz smirked, pleased by this new interest he'd discovered.  
  
"So now I know that you have a thing for both old fuckers and thigh-highs. I wonder what else I'll find out about you tonight." David shuddered as Kaz's hand massaged him. " _If_ you stay the night."  
  
"Kaz, unless you own a pair of socks like that, I'm going to need you to stop saying that," David said, his voice strained. David pushed his hips into Kaz's hand, grinding against it, his hands grasping at the couch, searching for purchase.  
  
Kaz withdrew his hand, resting it once more on his knee, chuckling at David's disappointed moan at the loss of his hand. "I suppose you'll find out if you stay the night."  
  
David stared at him for a second, his face flushed.

"Oh, what the hell. It's Christmas." he growled, launching himself at Kaz, wrapping his arm around Kaz's waist and pulling him into a deep kiss, David's other hand already freeing Kaz's hair from its ponytail.

 

 

 


	2. Stockings Hung with Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was not planned, but CryArt promised me a drawing of Kaz in thigh-highs if I wrote it, and that is not something I can turn down.
> 
> This is the amazing thing CryArt drew;  
> http://cryart.tumblr.com/post/136228519246/promised-fanart-of-kaz-in-high-thighs-for-an
> 
> And this is a hilarious, wonderful comic;  
> http://thepluschka.tumblr.com/image/136071434219
> 
> Guys, you're both great. Thank you for your contribution to humanity.

  
Kaz broke away, inhaling sharply, tasting cigarette smoke on his tongue. David pulled away slightly, still leaning over him, his cheekbones dusted with a light flush and his eyes half-lidded.

"Maybe we should go into the bedroom," Kaz suggested, his arm braced against the couch behind him, his voice almost breathless. "And I'll show you whether or not I have those socks."

David made a noise in his throat, but he eased off of Kaz and slid off the couch, smoothly moving onto his feet. He extended a warm, rough hand to Kaz and he took it, forgetting to complain that he could get off a couch just fine by himself, thanks, having just been kissed almost speechless. David grabbed Kaz's crutch and threw it up in the air before catching it neatly and tucking it under his arm, not willing to let go of Kaz's hand.

Kaz stumbled along beside him, shocked by how forceful David was being but certainly not minding. No, he didn't mind it in the least. David pulled him by the hand impatiently, his loose-fitting pants slipping down his hips and revealing a strip of skin as he determinedly dragged Kaz with him to the bedroom, radio still playing softly from the corner.

"Wait!" Kaz said suddenly, as they reached the bedroom doorway. David looked back at him, clearly frustrated and terribly horny.

"What?" he asked, a sharp note of almost desperation in his tone. Kaz's mouth turned up in a half-smile at his impatience.

"Get another mug of that hot chocolate, will you?" Kaz asked, his voice almost returning to its normal strength.

David gave him his cane and stalked past him into the kitchen, shutting off the radio on his way to the stove. He snatched the the kettle from the burner and poured out a jet of gently steaming water into Kaz's mug, his other hand simultaneously reaching for a packet of hot chocolate. He tore the packet open with his teeth, setting the kettle back on the burner, dumping the contents of the packet into the mug. He stirred it, the metal spoon banging into the sides with a harsh clanging sound as he reached for the bottle of liquor Kaz had been using.

David dumped a generous amount into the mug before recapping it and picking up the mug, cupping it gently in his scarred hands, lips pursed as he blew gently on it to cool it down. He came back over to where Kaz was leaning against his doorway with an amused expression on his face and stuck his arms out, offering Kaz the still steaming mug, his pants doing absolutely nothing to disguise his obvious arousal.

"Here," he said shortly. Kaz dipped his head forward and placed his mouth around the rim of the mug, aware of David's eyes avidly tracking his every movement, loudly slurping the hastily concocted drink. Kaz looked back up at David, smacking his lips.

"It's OK," he said, licking his bottom lip slowly, watching David's eyes follow the path it traced. "Mine's better, though."

David muttered indistinctly but withdrew the mug, shifting it into one hand and grabbing a fistful of Kaz's shirt, yanking him into the bedroom.

"Pushy, today, are we?" Kaz asked smoothly, allowing David to pull him in without resistance. David dropped Kaz's shirt, bending to place the nearly full mug on the night stand before turning back to Kaz and wordlessly crushing his soft mouth against Kaz's, his lips moving insistently, one hand tangled in Kaz's unbound hair and the other stroking his back. David slid his hand from his hair to Kaz's cheek, gently holding him in place before pulling away, mouth still unbearably close.

"I really hope you aren't just teasing me about the socks," David said softly, his breath puffing across Kaz's face. Kaz laughed soundlessly and patted the back of David's hand before regaining his hold on his cane, stomping across the floor to his dresser. He opened the sock drawer and fumbled around in it before he spotted the roll of knitted fabric he was searching for.

"Here," Kaz said finally, holding up the bright red wad. "Told you I'd show you,"  
Kaz tried to toss them onto the bed, but David lunged forward and caught it, eagerly unrolling them. With a reverent air, he shook out the long strips of fabric, the feet of the socks nearly brushing the floor.

"Wait," David said suddenly, with a frown on his face as he took in the thin black lace lining the top. He inspected the two tiny bows on the tops of each stocking with a suspicious air, wondering where they came from. Were they his ex-wife's, or maybe a former conquest's? "Why do you have these, Kaz?"

Kaz shrugged, moving back to David's side. "I get cold."

David started, shifting to better look at Kaz's face, his mouth going dry. "So- So, does that mean you wear these? Under your uniform?"

Kaz grinned, noting David's low, husky tone with a touch of pleasure. "Yeah. Sometimes. When it's really cold."

" _Fucking hell_ ," David muttered, dropping the socks onto the bed and pulling Kaz closer, pushing him towards the bed, his cane falling to the ground with a clatter, the backs of Kaz's legs hitting the bed. David's mouth was on Kaz's neck, his hands already working to get Kaz's pants down, his fingers loosening the tie holding them up. The pants pooled around Kaz's ankles, and David shoved him onto the bed, pulling the pants off the rest of the way and tossing them behind him.

"You really want this, huh?" Kaz asked, his own dick hardening in response to the forceful undressing, shifting onto his forearm to better look at David's face. David merely grunted in response, pulling his tank top over his head, carefully avoiding damaging Kaz's precious aviators.

David knelt and unbuckled Kaz's prosthetic and set it aside, moving on to the sheath, deft fingers slipping beneath the straps and working them loose.

"You don't want me to keep it on?" Kaz asked, wrapping his wounded hand around the handle of the knife and drawing it out slowly, twisting and turning it lazily, allowing it to catch the light.

"We've already had one injury tonight, Kaz." David said, looking up at him with a touch of annoyance. "Let's not push our luck."

"Hm, what a pity." Kaz said, lightly trailing the knife along the back of David's hand, the blade glinting dangerously. David held perfectly still, allowing Kaz to drag the knife across his hand, the metal warm from the prolonged proximity with Kaz's body, trusting him to avoid breaking the skin.

Kaz slid the knife back into its sheath and David yanked it free, setting the sheath down and grabbing one of the socks and stretching it open, excitement and desire plain on his face.

"May I?" he asked politely in a low tone, meeting Kaz's eye.

Kaz smirked. "Go ahead, then. It's what we're in here for, isn't it?"

David wasted no time in pulling them up, fitting Kaz's foot into the red sock and carefully working it up his leg, his fingers gentle as they pulled at the sock and smoothed it out over Kaz's leg. He turned to Kaz's other leg, and Kaz tensed, disgusted with the harsh, graceless stump at the end of his leg. He expected David to express uncertainty as to what to do about the second sock, but David just pulled it until it was taut against the end of his limb, folding over the top so that it was the same spot on his leg as the other one.

David stood up at took a step back, raking his eyes over Kaz's sprawled out body, his legs hanging over the side of the bed, clearly enjoying the sight before him. Kaz shifted on the bed, inching further back to a more comfortable position while trying not to interrupt David's obvious perusal of his form.

"Well?" Kaz asked in a voice of strained calm, trying to seem unaffected by the undisguised lust in David's eyes. "Is this worth staying overnight for?"'

David let out a choked laugh that sounded more like a sob, running a hand through his brown hair and making it stick up on end. " _Overnight_? I may never leave this _bedroom._ "

David swiftly moved in between Kaz's spread legs and shoved him forcefully back into the bed, giving him a deep, long kiss as his hand wandered behind him, trailing along the bare skin at the top of Kaz's thigh before sliding onto the knitted fabric of the sock, rubbing at Kaz's leg through the thin barrier.

Kaz slipped his hand under David's shirt and shoved it up, playing with his nipple as David's tongue traced Kaz's bottom lip hungrily. David moaned and leaned off of Kaz, grabbing the back of his own shirt and yanking it off, desperate to feel Kaz's skin beneath his own. He tossed it to the floor and met Kaz's gaze for a moment, taking in the flush that showed even beneath his inscrutable aviators with a hint of pride before pressing back down against him, his naked chest flush with Kaz's bare skin.

David sucked Kaz's bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth softly biting down, eliciting a low moan from Kaz. He let go of his lip, moving onto the smooth line of his jaw, kissing and nipping his way down Kaz's neck and down to his hairy chest. David paused over Kaz's nipple, his tongue flicking out experimentally, looking up at Kaz as if to gauge his reaction.

Kaz responded by arching up against David's mouth and letting out a soft groan. Spurred on by this reaction, David pressed his mouth around his nipple, tracing it with his tongue, his hand reaching up to play with the other. He rolled Kaz's nipple between his thumb and index finger, marveling at the noises he was coaxing out of Kaz, getting more turned on by the second, his fully erect dick leaking onto the inside of the borrowed sweatpants.

Kaz gasped, writhing helplessly on the bed, his hand finding David's soft brown hair and nestling into it. David moved on, kissing a line down his abdomen, his hands ghosting along Kaz's sides, stopping briefly at the line of his underwear as he pressed a kiss into the exposed skin of his hip.

David's hand wandered lower and followed the line of the the sock, rubbing at the black lace lining the top before dipping beneath the rim, his warm fingers gentle, exploratory. He nipped the skin of Kaz's hip, and Kaz's hand tightened in David's hair, a soft grunt emitting from his mouth.

"Get on with it, why don't you?" Kaz said through gritted teeth, uncomfortable with not being in control for once, but enjoying it immensely despite himself.

David grinned wolfishly and straightened up, slipping his hand out of the sock and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kaz's underwear. He pulled them down, swiftly working them over Kaz's clothed legs. He paused, finding the image of Kaz's black boxer-briefs over his thigh-highs socks incredibly arousing, and stared down at the picture he made, Kaz's erection jutting out just above it from its nestle of dark blond curls.

"Are you going to stare at it or are you going to do something about it?" Kaz asked tightly. David glanced up at his face, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment at being caught ogling Kaz's dick.

"Sorry, Master. Kaz. It's just- ah." David shook his head, yanking the underwear down roughly the rest of the way, tossing them aside. He reached across from Kaz and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. "Lift up, please."

Kaz cocked a brow at the request, but arched his back obligingly. David tucked the pillow beneath him and dropped to his knees on the floor. Kaz hazily wondered if David was going to suck him off and felt another added spike of arousal course through him.

Instead, David left open-mouthed kisses on the inside of his upper thigh, his hand lovingly caressing Kaz's stockinged leg. Kaz was about to urge him to get on with it when David suddenly shifted, pushing the heel of his hand into Kaz's buttock and pressing his face between them, tongue slipping out and tracing his puckered hole.

  
Kaz let out a gasp of mingled shock and pleasure as David carefully worked his incredibly talented tongue, one hand on Kaz's ass and the other still petting his leg through the fabric of his long, red sock.

"Fuck, _David_ , how the _hell_ -?" Kaz gasped out, his back arcing off the the bed, his eyes squeezing shut beneath the lenses of his sunglasses. He moaned loudly as David's tongue did a particularly interesting move, and he fell back against the bed, panting and squirming, trying to press closer to David's roaming mouth.

David shifted on the floor, trying to get a better angle, the tip of his nose brushing the sensitive skin of Kaz's ass, his fingers tightening their hold, keeping him spread open.

Kaz craned his neck, easing onto his forearm, trying to get a look at David's dark head between his thighs, but David slid the hand he had on Kaz's leg up and pressed firmly against his middle, trying to get him to lay back down. He broke away, laying his head on Kaz's thigh as he peered up at him, his dark hair soft against Kaz's skin.

"Hey, let me take care of you, for once, OK?" David requested softly. Kaz laid back down, giving a single nod, reaching up and entwining his fingers with David's, resting their joined hands on his middle. David grinned happily to himself, keeping his hold loose so as to avoid irritating the burn on the back of Kaz's hand, before diving back in, licking Kaz throughly and enthusiastically, coaxing more loud, needy moans from Kaz.

David's almost painfully erect dick was leaking freely in his pants now, and he longed to shove a hand beneath the confines of the pants and grind against his palm, but he couldn't bear to let go of Kaz's hand, so he did his best to ignore it. His tongue and jaw were beginning to ache, but he want about to stop doing anything that made Kaz make those glorious sounds.

Kaz felt unbearably close to orgasming, and he squeezed David's hand tightly, trying to formulate an order to stop but not able to think of the words necessary.

David felt the desire pool low in his gut and he broke away from Kaz for a moment, his breath shuddering and blowing across the dampness on Kaz's skin, causing a shiver to run down Kaz's back. David's sweatpants slowly darkened with sticky wetness, but David ignored the slight discomfort of the heavy fabric and pressed his mouth against Kaz again, resuming his duties with verve.

Kaz slipped his leg over David's shoulder, who hummed happily in his throat, mouth still busied with affording Kaz the maximum amount of pleasure, to repay him for donning the sexy stockings. The ribbed fabric of the stocking rubbed against his shoulder, and David relished the feeling, thinking that this was the best Christmas Eve he could remember.

"David, _stop_ , please- _fuck_ \- David, just come up here." Kaz urged him, terrified that he would come early again. David gave him one last teasing lick, and Kaz shuddered.

"David..." he said warningly, and David pulled away, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"How'd I do?" he asked, running his hand down Kaz's leg again.

"Fucking hell, is that question? Good, you did good." Kaz panted out. "Stand up, boy, your knees must be killing you."

"I'm fine. It was worth it." David said, easily shifting into a crouching position and then standing up. Kaz took in the large, damp spot on the crotch of the sweatpants and glanced up at David, gesturing at stain.

"Are you sure you're up for another round?" he asked, a teasing lilt to his tone. "Because we can just-"

"I'm fine," David said again, desperately wanting to shut him up with a kiss but refraining, thinking about where his mouth had just been occupied. To distract himself from this powerful urge, he turned to the nightstand and drank deeply from the mug of lukewarm hot chocolate, the alcohol burning in his throat.

"Hey, that was mine." Kaz protested, tossing the pillow at the head of the bed and moving up to lean against the headboard.

David glanced over at him, eyes wandering from his face back down to his legs, tugging open the drawer and extracting the tub and a condom.

"My eyes are up here," Kaz reminded him, smirking. David flushed and looked away, tossing the condom unceremoniously onto Kaz's chest. Kaz tore it open, but didn't put it on, watching as David dropped the ruined sweatpants to the floor, looking at the erection that he was sporting with a mixture of bemusement and interest.

"You have a good dick," Kaz offered, looking at it, tilting his head to the side to admire it from a different angle. David snorted, uncapping the lube and dipping his fingers into it, replacing the tub back into the drawer.

"Thanks, Kaz. You, too." he replied sarcastically, resting his foot on the bed and reaching back to prepare himself, easily slipping a finger in and working it, rotating it with a soft grunt.

"No, I mean it." Kaz insisted, watching with rapt attention as David slipped a second finger in, feeling a thrill of excitement as his knuckles disappeared, the bruise Kaz had left earlier that night a dark splotch in the unmistakable shape of a bite mark. "Makes me wonder what else it could do."

David's head whipped around to look at him, eyebrows knitted together at the implication of Kaz's comment. He looked both pleased and shocked by the suggestion, but Kaz just smiled faintly at him, offering nothing else.

"Maybe some other time," David said, climbing onto the bed and grinning as Kaz rolled the condom over himself. "I'm much more interested in what yours can do for me right now."

"I knew it! You're just- unnh- using me for my body, aren't you?" Kaz said in a tone of false betrayal as David slicked him up with the left-over lube on his hand.

"Yep," David agreed, reaching over Kaz and grabbing a tissue to clean his hands off. "I'm using you for your body and free food. It's working out well, but I think I might be getting too attached."

  
"That's the number one rule of being a soldier, David." Kaz murmured as David tossed the Kleenex into the trash and straddled him, hovering above him. "Don't fraternize with your fellow soldiers."

"Hm," David said, grabbing Kaz's dick and lining it up with himself, head bowed as he looked down. "Because we're both such good rule followers."

"Damned straight," Kaz breathed as David slid over him, resting on the tops of his thighs. David's brows were drawn together in concentration, mouth parted in a mix of pain and pleasure. David rested his hand on Kaz's chest, his other hand finding Kaz's thigh and squeezing it tightly.

"Just give me a minute." he grunted out, impatiently waiting as he grew accustomed to Kaz.

"Take all the time you need, David." Kaz soothed him, reaching up cupping David's hot cheek, running his thumb affectionately over his bottom lip. "We have all night."

"All night," David repeated, leaning against his palm, meeting Kaz's gaze. He slowly, torturously raised himself up and slid back down, and Kaz couldn't stop the moan that was torn from his throat, dropping his hand and gripping David's hip tightly.

David's movements were careful, slow as he tried to work out a rhythm, and Kaz let him find it, meeting every shift of his hips with a little thrust of his own. David quickly found a tempo that worked for both of them, and soon the bed was squeaking as he drove Kaz deeper into it with rocking of his strong hips, quiet huffs and low moans issuing from their mouths.

Sweat rolled down from David's hairline and left a trail across his cheek, sliding down his throat as he concentrated solely on the shifting of his hips. David moved his hand off of Kaz's chest, using the hand that he had on Kaz's leg to stabilize himself as he pressed the heel of his hand against his mouth, trying to stifle the moans.  
Kaz frowned, and let go of David's hip to reach up and tug at his arm.

"I thought I taught you better than this," Kaz reprimanded him, his voice strained. "I want to hear you."

"Sorry," David forced out, not breaking the rough pattern that he'd fallen into, removing the hand that he'd pressed into mouth and running it through his hair instead. "Habit."

"Habit?" Kaz questioned, trailing his fingers lightly down his chest. "Have you been practicing without me?"

"May-Ah- Maybe," David said, opening his eyes slightly to smirk down at him. Kaz's lips were pursed a slight pout, and David couldn't handle it any longer, couldn't handle not kissing him. He slowed the movements of his hips, leaning down and tangling his hand in Kaz's hair, pressing his forehead against Kaz's.

"You look really fucking hot in thigh-highs, Kaz." he whispered, before crushing his mouth over Kaz's soft lips, not caring where they had been just a short while previously.

Kaz slipped his tongue out, tasting hot chocolate and liquor and something else that tasted suspiciously like himself. David moaned against his mouth, and tugged Kaz closer, pulling on his blond curls, desperately trying to get closer while maintaining the methodical movement of his hips.

Kaz slipped his hand in between the tangle of their bodies and grabbed the dick that he'd just been admiring, stroking with powerful, intoxicating movements. David broke away from his mouth, gasping, still pressing his forehead against Kaz's.

"Holy _fuck_ ," he whimpered, his hips stuttering in their careful rhythm.

"You've been so very good today, haven't you, David?" Kaz asked him softly, thrusting his hips in tune with the hand on David's dick as David lost the tempo of his hips and began erratically rocking into Kaz.

"Such a good boy," he crooned, twisting his wrist, and David gasped and clenched the hand in Kaz's hair, his other fingers digging into the flesh of Kaz's thigh. "And you know- mmhmm- You know just how to make me feel good, don't you? Yes-"

David nodded his head against Kaz's, too overwhelmed with all the sensations flooding him to form a coherent sentence. "Yes, ah- yes, I want to make you- good." David said, mangling his words in the midst of his pleasure, his eyes shut tight. Kaz focused on the way his lashes fanned out over his cheekbones, determined to outlast David.

"And you do, so good," he whispered silkily. "Don't I make _you_ feel good?"

"Mm-hmmm," David said, nodding against him, his hips moving desperately, sweat collecting along his hairline.

"Then show me. Show me how good you feel," Kaz urged him, pumping his hand.

"Yes, I will. Aaah, _shit_. _Fucking_ hell- _fuck_ -" A slew of curses fell out of David's mouth, and he let go of Kaz's thigh, clapping a hand quickly over Kaz's hand on his dick, trying to stem the flow of semen, to protect Kaz from getting coated with it again. He was unsuccessful, fluid spurting though his fingers and hitting Kaz in the chest, sticking to Kaz's fingers.

David was still shuddering, rocking against Kaz, his body tightly clenching and unclenching around Kaz's dick. Kaz extricated his hand from the tangle of fingers on David's dick and grabbed his hip again with a sticky hand, forcefully thrusting up into him, his hips arching off the bed, fucking David through his orgasm as his own climax built. Kaz came with a hoarse grunt of David's name through clenched teeth, his own hips shallowly rocking into David as his mind went blank, closing his eyes.

Kaz finally dropped back against the bed, still inside David, exhausted but utterly satisfied. He loosened his hold on David's hip, but didn't let go, content to remain exactly as they were for a moment as he caught his breath.

  
David, however, had other plans. He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his damp, discarded sweatpants, wiping Kaz's middle. Kaz opened his eyes, blearily taking David's red, mortified face.

"Sorry," he murmured, gesturing at Kaz, grabbing Kaz's wrist and wiping his hand. "And you just took a shower. It's a good thing I didn't get any on your bandage."

"'S fine. I think I got my money's worth on the shower, after that little stunt you just pulled with your tongue on my-" Kaz began, with a wide smirk, but David groaned loudly and pulled off him, rolling onto the bed and lobbing the sweatpants away. He pressed his burning face into the cool sheets, feeling throughly fucked, a deep drowsiness pervading his limbs.

Kaz sat up higher in the bed, leaning against the headboard and working his fingers beneath the stocking, trying to pull it off. David caught his hand, lifting up his head to look at him.

"Hey, could you leave those on? Please?" he asked, his brows drawing together pleadingly.

"What, you want me to wear socks to bed like an old man? How flattering." Kaz grumbled, but he slipped his fingers out of the stockings and pulled the sheets across his lap, letting his whole, un-maimed leg hang out of the sheets fetchingly.

David made an approving noise and rubbed at Kaz's calf before getting onto his knees, as if he were about to get off the bed.

Kaz let out a noise of frustration and grabbed his forearm. "Where are you going _now_?"

"To get dressed. I need to grab my toothbrush if I'm staying the night." David said, confused.

"Lay back down." Kaz ordered, pulling on his arm. "I got that taken care of. I have a spare."

  
David laughed, flopping back down onto his stomach. "You really had this all planned out, huh? Didn't know I was that easy."

"Hey, don't discount yourself like that. It diminishes my skills." he said reprovingly, patting his exposed backside and dragging the sheets over one of David's legs, letting his ass hang out. Kaz wanted something nice to look at, too.

Kaz leaned over and grabbed the mug, draining it in one gulp, not one to waste quality liquor, even if it was mixed with stone cold hot chocolate. He set it back down on the nightstand, looking over his bedfellow with a fond eye, admiring him openly. Kaz shifted, reaching over and gently tracing the Japanese characters for, "I love you" into the soft, mottled skin of David's back. He repeated the gesture until David opened his eye, a soft grin on his face.

"I love you, too, Kaz." he said simply, smiling at him. Kaz huffed, and deliberately wrote, "Fuck you," in English across his scarred back.

David chuckled, unperturbed. "Fuck me twice, more like."

Kaz laughed and slid closer, pressing his warm body into David's side. "Wasn't it more like three times?"

"Shut up," David muttered, turning his face away.

"Mm," Kaz said, nuzzling David's neck, his hand playing along his side. "I'm really looking forward to waking up with you in my bed in the morning."

" _Christmas_ morning," David emphasized with a happy sigh, snuggling deeper into the bed.

  
"Yes, Christmas morning." Kaz agreed, kissing the back of his neck.

"You'll like your present," David promised confidently.

"I'm sure I will. So," Kaz said, whispering into his ear, his tone low. "You know these socks? I got them on sale."

"Yeah?" David said, unsure where Kaz was going with this, pressing back against him.

  
"Well, it was a buy two, get one free deal." he explained, nipping David's earlobe. "And I took them up on that offer."

David tensed, his back going rigid against Kaz.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know David slipped out of bed way earlier than Old Man Miller and snuck out to grab the present that he got him. Then he sneaks back in and wakes Kaz up by staring at him intently, with his face like an inch away from Kaz's nose.
> 
> Also, I may have given myself a sock fetish writing this. Ah, well.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> The envelope Frank sent David contained a pocket knife and a postcard that read, "What goes ribbit ribbit and is covered in tinsel? A mistle-toad." 
> 
> Also, this is the song that I listened to on repeat whilst writing this.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7MFJ7ie_yGU


End file.
